


Teen Avengers

by sourwlf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Allison Argent as Hawkeye (Marvel), BAMF Lydia Martin, Derek Hale as Hulk, Erica Reyes as Thor, Female Thor, Lydia Martin as Black Widow (Marvel), Minor Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Parent Avengers, Scott McCall as Captain America, Stiles Stilinski as Iron Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwlf/pseuds/sourwlf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet the Avengers, or the next generation of them. <br/>In world where superheroes rule, the beloved characters from teen wolf portray the children of the famous group.  These fumbling friends may not seem like the best combination, it's members ranging from trained assassins to giant mutant rage monsters. But don't let appearances fool you, because they sure know how to save the world.<br/>After all they've been trained by the best, the Avengers themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!! It's Fanni, and I finally wrote a fanfic inspired by one of my favourite edits that I had to make for an edit contest (which you can check on my instagram at sourwlf 

Stiles laid calmly on a luxurious white leather couch, body sprawled out in all directions, inside the Avenger's tower. He flipped lazily through the pages of the latest People magazine, catching up on the mundane drama of society. His dark eyes scanned over the subtitles, "Is Beyonce pregnant again?", "Kylie Jenner turns 18", "Royal family goes out on a picnic!". 

The boy yawned in boredom, mildly amused by the unimportant events. After all there were more important things in the world, like saving it. Which his father, Iron Man, always did. And because of that, Stiles was used to the high end lifestyle, and he was in fact surprised to find that his own name had not been mentioned in the now long forgotten magazine.

The adolescent boy's mind zoomed out of focus, no longer interested in the glossy book. He stared aimlessly out the giant window panes that protected the room from the cool outdoor environment, letting his genius mind wander off.

Then suddenly, with a sharp "clang" the french door's barricading the room burst open. Only to reveal a fierce looking Lydia walking into the spacious chamber. Her long fiery red hair was tamed into a slick ponytail, pin straight, that bounced as she strutted her hips. She was dressed in all black, leather from head to toe, revealing all of the girls flawless curves.

Lydia looked down at Stiles' inelegant reclining position with hands on her leather clad hips and asked, "I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

Stiles matched her gaze, a smirk rising up at the corner of his mouth, "It's all right, I was waiting for cleaning service," he swung his long legs around the couch, slowly rising from his spot. "This might finally give you the opportunity to become a maid," the boy said, "maybe something that you might actually be useful in." The red head rolled her eyes, seemingly unaffected by the comment.

"Why weren't you there for training today?" she asked him.

"Miss me today did you Widow?" Stiles responded. Only to receive a bored deadpanned look from his companion. He smiled knowingly, "If you must know, I decided to take a break. The suit can take care of me anyways."

Lydia scoffed, "Of course, 'the suit," she added with sarcastic quotations, "What are you without your armour anyways?" she asked while glaring at him.

"A genius." Stiles added in a chipper tone.

The girl looked up at him and replied,"You're not a genius, your father is a genius. But you? You're just a rich boy. And that's not going to do you any good when you don't have your fancy technology to back you up," she stated, pointing a long lacquered finger at his chest.

The boy stared at her with daggers, and Lydia knew her comment was a slap in the face for him. Stiles had always hated living in his family's shadow. Constantly being asked about his 'father' 'what his father was doing' 'his grandfather's legacy', so everyday he would try to prove that he wasn't them. That he was his own person. But the media rarely noticed his rebellious attempts, his life still continuously revolving around his family.

He laughed at her, short and cold, "This is rich coming from you. At least my parents have actually done something useful in the wor-"

She interjected quickly, "If I remember correctly, which I always do; my mother is one of S.H.I.E.L.D's best agents, a professionally trained assassin, and has saved your father's ass on multiple occasions-"

"Well," he cut back, "Mine has saved the world three times. And, is a genius billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." 

Lydia crossed her arms over her chest and huffed as he listed the achievements on his long pianist fingers.

"Your father was the reason the world has nearly ended. On multiple occasions, and as he would say, 'he creates his own demons," Lydia said, reenacting Tony Stark's words.

"Cute," he replied, dragging this caramel eyes over her body. "Just wondering, does that precious serum of Natasha's run in your veins too? Are you going to be a fossil like her?" he inquired crudely.

Lydia's blood was boiling, and her temper rising, fed up with the insufferable conversation. "If you don't shut up, you won't be able to find that out, from the dagger sliding across your throat." She instinctively reached to the hidden pocket on her pant leg where the cool blade was pressed against her thigh.

"Stop." a voice boomed at the entrance of the room, rumble of thunder following the sound.

Both head's turned up abruptly, to find an armour clad Erica standing by the door. The curly blonde haired girl rushed up to the pair, a long red cape following following elegantly behind her.

"What are you children bickering about?" she inquired, a deep accent trailing along her words.

The spawn of the Black Widow replied shortly, "I was just asking Stiles why he wasn't at training."

Erica's eye's lit up at the mention of their daily physical instruction, "Oh yes! Stiles you should have joined us! It was very enjoyable, I have finally achieved that defensive block with my hammer!"

"Why do you assume that I care," he snapped harshly.

The girls smile dropped in disappointment, "I thought- Well- I- I mean you have been helping me master it for quite a long period of time- have I done something wrong?" the Asgardian questioned, her thick foreign pronunciation dragging out the words.

Lydia's eye softened at the girl. She reached out kindly to Erica, rubbing her hand on her arm, "You've done nothing wrong," she assured, "Iron Boy over here is just on his man period." her eye motioning to Stiles.

Erica's expression changed to one of confusion, clearly not familiar with the term. So the red haired girl smiled apologetically, "He's in a bad mood."

"I am not," bit back the frustrated boy. "Black Widow Jr. over here is just being arrogant, as usual."

Erica slowly shook her head, unclear about what he was talking about and replied, "I believe that I am confused, Lydia has not done anything arrogant since my arrival."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Not you too, don't tell me what to do while you're walking around wearing your mother's drapes."

"But my mother does not hav-"

"It's an expression," he interjected snarkily, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to my room. Where people aren't judging me based on my parentage."

"Stiles," Lydia spoke up as he started strutting away, "why are you do embarrassed of your family?"

Stiles stopped in his tracks, standing with his back to the duo of girls. He let out a breath of air exasperatedly before spinning a 180 to re meet their faces.

"Because we aren't the Avengers. And I don't want everyone to think that we are."

"Stiles," Erica replied cautiously, "that is simply who we are."

The child of the famous iron armoured hero shook his head and silently laughed. "We're not," he gestured his finger around the trio as he slowly moved closer to them, "We're just a bunch of teenagers, we can't handle this."

Silence enveloped the room as they all looked down to the ground, silently agreeing with the statement.

But as a certain tall brunette ran into the quiet room all attention was directed at her. She stood out of breath, hands on her knees trying to calm her breathing. The archer girl's outfit matched that of Lydia's, the only difference being her infamous bow strung onto her back.

Lydia ran over to her quickly and silently, looking similar to that of a puma. The girl with the flaming hair asked Allison quickly, "Ally? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

The archer shook her head, "No, I'm not hurt. But we have a problem."

"What's happened?" Stiles inquired from the other end of the room, worry lacing his tone.

Allison stood up to her full height, towering over Lydia, and she responded, "It's the Avengers, our parents, they're gone."


	2. Chapter 2- Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Avengers, or the next generation of them.   
> In world where superheroes rule, the beloved characters from teen wolf portray the children of the famous group. These fumbling friends may not seem like the best combination, it's members ranging from trained assassins to giant mutant rage monsters. But don't let appearances fool you, because they sure know how to save the world.  
> After all they've been trained by the best, the Avengers themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance because this is mainly a filler chapter, but I promise that the action will start soon!!

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked Allison as the group of four stormed out the room, chasing after the girl with dark hair.

"What I mean," she responded, turning back around, facing the gang of confused teenagers, "is that the building is totally empty. And there's no trace of them anywhere."

Erica shook her head, "There must be some sort of mistake- I should- I have to go-" the girl stammered on, a cloud of confusion building up inside her head.

Stiles looked over at her, realizing what she wanted to do. "It's okay, go home. Check on Lady Sif, see if she know's anything about what's happened in Asgard." the boy told her.

She nodded quietly, and together the two rushed over to the nearest balcony, which stared out into the grand view of downtown Manhattan. Then with a sudden rush, Erica swung her hammer on her wrist, a gust of wind forming as she did so, blowing back her elegant blonde hair. And like a bolt of lightning, she shot into the sky, disappearing into the atmosphere.

Stiles stared after her, eyes focusing on the spot where she had left. And once he was sure that Erica was gone, he silently jogged back into the building.

By then, both Scott and Derek had joined the two girls that had been left behind. The descendant of iron man silently nodded at the two boys, acknowledging their presence.

Everyone was silent, and the tension in the room had noticeably increased. The air was thick in the room, like a low viscous fluid, sluggish and full of friction.

A growing urge to act gnawed at Stiles, clawing onto him. So in panic he offered to go check on JARVIS, and see if the security camera's had detected anything abnormal. And after reassuring Lydia that he'd comm in if he knew anything, he left the scene behind.

The lab was eerily empty. The lights were turned off, chemicals and machine parts were left sprawled out on the countertops, and the echoes of his shoes tapping on the tile ground were the only sounds that resonated in the room.

"Hello?" he called out cautiously, "Jarvis? You there buddy?" but only silence had followed. So with a long sigh, Stiles stalked over to one of the many digital computer screens, choosing to manually reboot the robotic system.

Suddenly, a low mechanical hum joined him in the room as the fluorescent lights above his head flickered back to life.

"Mr. Stark?" a male voice asked with a British accent, "Is that you?"

Stiles smiled, glad to hear Jarvis again, "No Jarvis, it's only me." the human boy responded.

"Ah hello Stiles, it's nice to see you again."

"Same goes to you," Stiles told the program.

"If you don't mind me asking," Jarvis said cautiously, "what exactly happened?"

Stiles sighed and dropped his shoulders, some invisible weight dragging them down. "I don't know buddy," he admitted, "I was hoping you could tell me."

The sound of mechanical typing abruptly filled his ears, and he raised his head of dark hair to look up at the source. Standing at the entrance of the room, Scott was typing in a passcode to open the glass door that had separated them. And with a faint click, the door opened and he entered the room alongside the rest of the group of young heroes.

The son of Captain America walked up to him, and took a seat beside Stiles. "Find anything?" the boy inquired.

Stiles shook his head to the question and filled him in on how Jarvis was unsure about what had happened. "But I'll check if they were seen anywhere online, and try to find out where our parents disappeared to," Stiles assured.

Scott nodded smiled, rising from the office chair he sat in.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the room Lydia and Allison discussed something in hushed tones, trying to avoid the possibility of someone eavesdropping. While Derek sat alone quietly, playing with a drill bit he had found on the table beside him.

He had preferred silence, he said it made him calm. And because of the gamma radiation inside his body, calm was good. It controlled the green rage monster inside of him. But it wasn't ever really gone, but it was suppressed, and the suppression had changed Derek.

When they were younger Stiles, Scott, and Derek had been tight knit friends, inseparable, always latching on to each other. The trio had grown up together, and acted as if they had shared the same blood. Derek was always there to support the younger two boys. But he wasn't always so full of wisdom. As a child, he had a fiery attitude. And it was like it had created an aura around him, an aura of flames. It had kept everyone he had loved inside his fire, and all others, out. Which was useful in battle, but made making friends difficult for him. So when his only two male friends got older, and drifted away from him, they had broken the protective circle of fire. It had seemed like everything protected inside had slipped out. But the bubble had been resealed, only this time, it sealed around himself. Since then, he had grown distant and lonely, trapped within the fire. But he had learned to prefer it that way, learning everything himself, it made him smarter. So when Scott walked up to him, he continued to stay silent, ignoring the teenaged boy.

They sat there together, and Scott could basically feel the heat of his aura, keeping him so locked out, out of reach.

But the tension broke as Stiles spoke up from his conversation with Jarvis, "Guys, think I found something."

And with that, the group of teenagers rushed over the young genius in a hurry. On the screen was a projection, and on it they saw Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton on the screen, walking into a bustling building.

Stiles looked over to Allison and Lydia, the children of the Avengers on the screen, and spoke directly to them, "Jarvis found this security footage of Black Widow and Hawkeye together in Seattle, taken two hours ago."

Lydia's eyebrows knit together in confusing as she said, "But how is that even possible? we're in New York, how could they have gotten across the country so quickly? It only a few minutes past noon"

The brunette girl standing beside her responded, "When was the last time we even saw them?"

The group looked down in shame, none of them sure when they even spoke to there parents last.

But Jarvis' voice filled the room, "I believe that Mr. Derek was the last to talk to Mr. Banner." And on that comment, the rest of the teenagers looked up at him expectantly, eye's all full of curiosity and expectancy.

Derek shrugged and grunted, "I saw my dad early this morning,"

"How early?" Scott questioned.

"I don't know, I had woken up during the night to go the bathroom and crossed paths with him on the way." he answered.

Lydia flipped her flaming red hair and looked at him with sharp green orbs, staring at him, waiting for further explanation.

The older boy rolled his eyes but continued on anyways, "He asked me what I was doing up so early, so I told him that I was headed to the restroom."

Lydia huffed, still not satisfied with the received intel, so she pestered on, "Did he tell you what he was doing? Being awake in the middle of the night and all?"

"No," Derek responded as he sighed, uncomfortable from all the attention.

Lydia threw her hands up exaggeratedly before crossing her arms over her chest with a pout.

Allison looked over at the shorter girl and sarcastically rolled her eyes. But she continued to ask Derek questions, this time with a kinder attitude, "Did he say anything at all? Were there any signs that could have indicated him leaving?" she asked softly.

He merely shook his head solemnly before Stiles spoke up, "Whatever, this isn't important right now. We should head out to Seattle , maybe they stopped by S.H.I.E.L.D over there," he told them, "It's the only shot we've got. I've tried tracking, calling, checking social media. There's nothing else me and Jarvis can find. This is the only lead we have, so I suggest that we act on it."

Lydia nodded her head in agreement, her eyes were full of desperation.

So she straightened out her shoulders and gave out orders, "I'll go grab emergency bags and supplies. Derek, get a jet ready, Wheels up in twenty. And everyone else, gear up." the petite girl instructed.

Unanimously, they followed her demands, heading out in all different directions, scrambling to find everything they needed. And silently they prayed, that everything was alright.

Fifeteen minutes later, they all met up again, ready for launch. All six strapped themselves in, with Stiles sitting at the pilot seat. They sat in an uncomfortable silence as the sound of buttons being pressed and the engine starting filled the small aircraft.

Then finally, from his spot in the cockpit Stiles called out, "Get ready, this is going to be one hell of a trip."

And with that, they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot happened here, pretty disappointing, but I promise that the next chapter will be better. 
> 
> And if you ever forget how the casting works, you can just check the first chapter because it's written down there. ((And sorry to those of you who had read the first chapter before I updated it, I made a few changes.))

**Author's Note:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNN
> 
> ^^okay maybe that was a bit too theatrical because let's be honest this is not the most interesting story in the world.
> 
> But hopefully it will become better!!
> 
> We can hope.
> 
> And did anyone see all the quotes I used from the two series?? "We're just a bunch of teens we can't handle this"?? "Doth mother know that you weareth her drapes"?? "You create your own demons"?? No?? Okay I'll sit here fangirling alone/
> 
> Moving on, did you figure out who is who's?? Huh?? Huh?? If not, here is the official cast below. (For now, I may change it throughout the story)
> 
> Stiles - Iron + Pepper Potts
> 
> Lydia - Black Widow + Unnamed Character (would have made her clintasta but clint was needed for Ally)
> 
> Allison - Hawkeye + Laura Barton (THIS ONE MAKES ME SO HAPPY BC ALLY A IS SUCH A MINI HAWKEYE)
> 
> Erica - Thor + Lady Sif (Erica w/ a fancy accent, yes please)
> 
> Scott - Captain America + Sharon Carter (don't like this one but... both guy's are basically the mothers) 
> 
> Derek- The Hulk + Betty Ross (I would just love to see derek turn green lol)
> 
> Jackson- Loki + Unnamed Character (I have such a good idea for his other parent, I'm so excited for it!!)
> 
>  
> 
> There are also a couple of plot changes that I have to address,
> 
> -Natasha can have children?? I know that in cannon she really can't but I'm allowed to change that mwahahaha, hey. It's not my fault Lyd's makes the perfect Black Widow
> 
> -And also lets be honest, Cap will forever be a virgin but let's ignore that fact okay?
> 
> \- Their last names, this part was a very confusing thing to tackle, and honestly I don't know how to resolve it?? Should I keep their surnames those given in tw?? Or should I change them to the Avengers last names?? If I do it sounds weird?? If I don't it will be confusing?? So help with that would be nice!
> 
> Thank you to anyone who actually read this,
> 
> -Love, Fanni


End file.
